


Push My Buttons

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn in 2009 for the prompt "Underage. Toppy Dean all jealous and growly, but Sam secretly made Dean jealous to be treated to the rough sex he's been itching for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push My Buttons

Sam nearly crowed in triumph when he saw the muscles tick in Dean's jaw as his brother clenched his teeth all the way home. _Finally_ , he thought, and _it's about damn time_. He'd only been flirting with anyone who'd flirt back all fucking week. He'd been able to tell he'd been getting to Dean, but the murderous look on his brother's face proved that Dean had finally had enough. Sam could barely contain his glee.

His face fell and his heart sank when Dean slammed the Impala's door and stomped into the house without a word once they got home. Maybe he'd pushed too far and Dean would ignore him, or worse, go out and get drunk and fuck someone else. They'd only been fucking each other for a few weeks, and Sam knew Dean was holding back and being _careful_ and it had been awesome, yeah. Orgasms generally were. But Sam wanted _all_ of Dean. Wanted to come screaming, with bruises all over, wanted to be sore for days. Wanted to still feel Dean inside him the morning after.

Sam followed slowly, book bag dragging the ground behind him and then clunking up the stairs. He'd barely walked through the door, though, when he was grabbed and shoved up against the wall, Dean slamming the door shut and getting right up in Sam's face. He could feel the heat of Dean's body from neck to knees and nearly melted into the wall, into Dean. 

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, Sam?" Dean's voice was a low growl, rage and need and _mine_ clear as day in the rough tones. "Flirting with the entire fucking football team, oh my god. Did you think I was gonna let them fuck you? Did you think I would _share_?"

Sam managed not to correct Dean - it was only three of the defensive line, not the entire team - and tilted his hips up into Dean instead, rubbing himself against him. Just a little. He couldn't help it, his dick was so hard and Dean's hand was tight around his throat and god, this is _exactly_ what he'd wanted. Apparently he shouldn't have wasted time flirting with the cheerleaders or the chess club president. Dean didn't consider them a threat. He made a mental note of that and then lost the thread of his thoughts altogether as Dean leaned in and bit at his throat. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Mine, Sammy. You're mine. You belong to me and you don't let those fucking jocks even look at you again, you hear me?" Dean's words rasped against Sam's ear and he moaned, throat working under Dean's restraining hand. Dean's other hand fumbled with the fly of Sam's jeans, violently knocking Sam's own hands out of the way when he tried to help. "No one else, Sam."

"Dean," Sam managed, eyes rolling back again as Dean's hand closed roughly around his dick. Dean stroked two, three times, then muttered a curse and let go, yanking Sam's jeans and boxers down to his knees before spinning him around. He pushed Sam into the wall again, face smashed up against the cheap wallpaper, and Sam could hear the wet sounds of Dean sucking on his fingers before those fingers were shoved unceremoniously into his ass. Oh god. Oh _god_. Sam's hips stuttered back helplessly, desperate for more.

"Ima fuck you so hard you won't even look at anyone else, Sam. You're the one who started this, you said you wanted it, that it was okay. You don't get to shop around for something else now." Dean's fingers were working steadily, just this side of too much as he stretched Sam. Sam tried to help, hips rocking back, and finally Dean cursed again and his fingers were gone for a second before his dick replaced them.

Sam bit clear through his lip as Dean fucked into him in short sharp thrusts, until he finally bottomed out and they both heaved for air. Dean's fingers bit into his hips and Sam sucked in a breath. It hurt, and his ass was too full, he hadn't been ready. He would be limping tomorrow, would wear Dean's fingerprints for a week. Hidden against the wall, his lips stretched into a carnal smile. _Finally._

Dean fucked him right there in the entryway. It was hard and fast and Sam actually screamed Dean's name when he came, spunk spraying the wall and spattering his hands and Dean's hands and getting all over his clothes. Dean came shortly after, body jerking and slamming Sam into the wall again and again and when he finally stopped, still shaking as he rested against Sam, as they both tried to recover from the best orgasm Sam had ever had, Sam let out a shaky laugh. "Fucking finally, Dean. Don't make me flirt with stupid jocks again just to prove I can take whatever you can dish out."

"You little fucker." Dean had stiffened at Sam's words, but he finally relaxed again with a rueful laugh. "You did that on purpose."

Sam hummed in agreement. "Ima feel you for _days_ , Dean. It was awesome. Let's do it again."

"Maybe I'll tie you up and spank your ass for pulling that shit on me."

Sam grinned. Now there was a thought...


End file.
